


Stiles DiNozzo

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [34]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Future Fic, Good Peter Hale, Like father like son, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, one shot (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: “I’m sorry, I must have finally cracked after years of dealing with all this supernatural shit,” the twenty-five-year-old sputtered, arms flailing, albeit less then they did when he was a teenager. “Because I could have sworn you just said I’m Adopted!”





	Stiles DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, for now. I might continue it depending on what you guys think and say.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or get really angry at the moment.

 

Maybe all three. All three sounded about appropriate when a bombshell like this was delivered by someone like that.

 

“I’m sorry, I must have finally cracked after years of dealing with all this supernatural shit,” the twenty-five-year-old sputtered, arms flailing, albeit less then they did when he was a teenager. “Because I could have sworn you just said _I’m Adopted_!” Stiles snapped at Peter Hale, who just stood there with a small smirk on his face, the bastard.

 

“Alas,” Peter snarked, “You’re still sane, Stiles, despite this towns attempts to make you otherwise.” Stiles snorted at that. “You heard me correctly.”

 

Stiles scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at the older man, even though he knew it wouldn’t have an effect on him. Stupid creeper-wolf.

 

“I can’t be adopted, my dad would have said something, my mom would have said something!” Stiles was sure of it. His dad had died seven years ago after being shot on the job, and while his death still stung, it wasn’t as sharp as it was. Much of his healing process was due to the fact that he had hunted the bastard that had shot his dad in cold blood down and put a magically and forensically untraceable dissolving sniper’s bullet in the fuckers skull. Hunting the bastard all the way to a backwater town in fuck-knows-where Virginia was worth every dime.

 

“He would have If he hadn’t died before your twenty-first birthday. Unfortunately, that left it up to me to tell you.” Peter shrugged.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles saw that while the blue-eyed wolf _tried_ to look uncaring, he could see a flash of grief in his eyes, gone as quickly as it appeared. Peter and his dad had gotten close before he died, why and how Stiles still had no clue, but Peter had disappeared for two weeks following the funeral, according to Derek and Lydia, and upon return, locked himself in his study and stayed there for an additional week.

 

Stiles never mentioned he knew that the older Hale had followed him while he put a bullet through the murderer’s brain.

 

“I’m not even gonna ask why dad entrusted you to tell me. Why wait until now? Why not tell me when he was going to?”

 

Peter grimaced, looking almost- regretful. Leaning against Stiles’ desk in his crappy apartment in Baltimore, Stiles wondered again on why Derek, Peter, Lydia, and Isaac had followed him to Baltimore when he got a Job as Detective there. Being one of the youngest Detectives, getting his gold shield at only twenty-three, Stiles had wanted to move as far away from Beacon Hills and it’s memories as he could. Apparently what was left of the Pack was not about to let him go alone, and followed him through three departments in six years.

 

“It was too fresh for you at the time. You Hadn’t healed, and you would have either denied it, or you would have gone demanding answers with all the grace of your teenage self.”

 

Well. he couldn't deny that he totally would have. He probably would have been all for the second option at the time, but not without a healthy dose of the first for a few weeks.

 

“Touche,” Stiles conceded, nodding. “But… really? Why didn’t he tell me, why did he want to wait until I was twenty-one?”

 

“Your birth mother-” Peter grimaced again, his eyes flashing a luminescent blue. “She was a bitch, to put it lightly. I was there when your parents adopted you and signed the papers, while that...bitch, stood by and watched. I looked up you’re birth father’s Birth Certificate and-” Peter growled, hands clenching.

 

“And what?” Stiles asked, hesitantly. Peter looked like he wanted to Strangle his birth mother if she was in front of him, and it made him wary.

 

“Your Birth father was only eighteen when you were conceived, and had no idea about your existence, and going by things I have discovered about him, you would have been a very much welcome happiness to the man. He’s a good man, loyal, honest.”

 

Stiles was shocked; His bio dad was only eighteen? And the bitch didn’t even have the guts to tell him about Stiles? Family was huge to the young Detective, so being told that his birth mother had wanted nothing to do with him and had never informed the poor man that he was a father tugged at his heartstrings heavily.

 

“What’s his name?” Stiles asked, quietly.

 

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr.”

 

No. Way.

 

“That’s a joke, right?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, unamused.

 

“No,” Peter said, copying his expression. “Why would I joke about that, and why would it be funny?”

 

Stiles sighed. Because of course, his life just couldn’t be easy, and his father was the one he inherited that trait from.

 

“Because Tony DiNozzo is a legend in the BPD. and PPD. And Peoria PD. And of course, I had to work in every department he did.”  

 

“You must be joking.” Peter sighed, pinching his nose. “Only you, Stiles, could be so close yet so far to your father.”

 

“It doesn’t help that they started calling me ‘Mini DiNozzo’ when I reached Baltimore. Apparently, I’m just like him.” Stiles sighed, leaning back on his desk chair.

 

“Fuck my life, man.”

 

“Would it be a bad time to inform you-you have a little sister?”

 

“....”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
